Fishing with various devices is old and well known. One form of fishing, which is especially use in rivers, is known as ditty pole fishing. Conventionally, a ditty pole is formed of a shaft that is formed of any type of material such as wood, iron, plastic or the like is pounded into a river bank. A line with a hook and a weight is connected to an upper end of the shaft, and the lower end of the shaft is pounded into the shoreline or riverbank such that the hook dangles in the water.
One problem with this arrangement is that the lines with hooks and weights are inconvenient and dangerous, especially when several ditty poles are carried or used on a boat at the same time. That is, because the line is exterior to the pole, and there is no way to effectively secure the line to the pole and therefore the lines have a tendency to come loose. A loose weight and hook create a dangerous condition. In addition, when several ditty poles are carried at the same time or stacked together, the loose lines, hooks and weights have a tendency to tangle with one another. This forces the user to take time to untangle the lines which can be extremely frustrating and time consuming. In the event that the lines cannot be untangled, which often occurs, this causes the user to cut the lines and install new tackle, which is also time consuming as well as costly, or alternatively, this causes the user to cut the lines and install new tackle
Therefore, in view of the disadvantages in the prior art, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an fishing pole system
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a fishing pole system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that is convenient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that is safe to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that prevents or eliminates tangles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that can be quickly put to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that can be quickly taken down.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that stores line within the fishing pole.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that provides all the needed components in a convenient and easy to use package.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that makes it easier to use multiple poles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that locks the line within the fishing pole.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that allows the line to withdrawn from within the fishing pole on command.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that is durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that can be easily disassembled and reassembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that has a refined look, feel and operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that can handle the largest fish.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing pole system that does not require tying any knots to use the system.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification, claims and drawings.